Cards such as credit cards or cash cards are issued when a user applies for cards, and conventionally, are delivered to the user after several days from the application. Meanwhile, in recent years, there are increasing needs for cards to be issued instantly. Thus, establishment of a system capable of delivering a card to a user over the counter when the user applies for the card over the counter is required. A card issuing system capable of dealing with the needs is already proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
An instant IC card issuing system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constructed by a card issuing machine installed in a store that a user visits and a center server installed in a center different from the store. When a user performs application (specifically, an operation of inputting customer data) for issuance of cards at a booth in a store, the customer data is sent to a center server. Then, the center server performs processing for examining the allowability of card issuance based on the customer data. When card issuance is allowed, data necessary for issuing the card is generated in the center server and is sent to the store. Upon receiving the data, the card issuing machine operates to execute predetermined processing based on the data. Finally, the card is issued according to the content of the user's application.